Role-Play Logs - (09-17-16)
Anakin Jared *Leaning on a tree in the forest* *7:22Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Stepping through the deep snow, paws sinking into it and claws barely penetrating to the frozen grass.* *7:25Anakin Jared *Snoozes on the tree* *7:30Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Deciding to take to the trees for faster means of transportation, I run over to a stiffly frozen, long-dead tree, and I claw up its trunk, before leaping onto a branch.* * *I bound off of it, sending the snow on the branch to go flying downwards, and I begin tree-hopping.* *7:36Anakin Jared *Snaps awake at the sound of branches from afar, facing towards the direction of the sound* * *Advances slowly on all 4s towards the sounds* *7:38Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I pause on the branch of a snow-clumped oak tree, but I proceed onwards.* *7:40Anakin Jared *Stepping forward cautiously, watching up at the trees* *7:45Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I briefly pass a black fox treading through the snow, as I watched packs of snow fall from the branch I had just leapt off of, and I turn my sight back forward.* *7:47Anakin Jared *Eyes follows the path of fallen snow* *7:47Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I continue back down my intended destination.* *7:48Anakin Jared *Follows the sound of branches being weighed on and the falling snow* *7:49Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *After one last leap, I jump down from the branch I was on, and land into the snow with a muffled sound, and continue on.* *7:52Anakin Jared *Halts after hearing the branch weighing and fallen snow stopping* *Anakin Jared has left the chat. *Anakin Jared has joined the chat. *8:02Anakin Jared(Dammit, there goes a chance in logging it :/ *8:03Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(I still have it.) *8:04Anakin Jared(You're on PC, right?) *8:04Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(Yes.) *8:05Anakin Jared(Ah, good.) *(Also, http://prnt.sc/cjae9v ) * *Steps forward, cautious* *8:07Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *I sit down, fur clumped with snow and slightly camouflaging my dark blue fur.* *8:08Anakin Jared *Sniffs, trying to smell if something is nearby* *8:09Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Having that knowing gut feeling that I was being followed, I turn my head and look behind me, left eye glowing cyan.* *8:11Anakin Jared(Sans? Is that you?) *8:12Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z(KnewsomeonewouldreferenceSanssomedayoranother.) *8:15Anakin Jared(Areyougladitwasme?YoucankillmeinthisRPforthatbtw.) * *Moves ahead slowly* *8:15Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z("Do you want to have a bad time?") * *I catch sight of the black fox from earlier, and my eyes narrow with suspicion, one set of claws on one paw digging into the snow.* *8:16Anakin Jared(Even if I didn't, kids like me should be burning in hell. ;) * *Halts and waits, checking surroundings* *8:30Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z *Rolls my eyes, mentally grumbling that whoever was following, they weren't keeping up and weren't worth waiting on. I get up and continue trudging through the snow.* * *I pick my way through sharp, broken branches hidden beneath the snow, before leaping out and running in long, heavy bounds.* * *Anakin Jared*Moves ahead, then catches sight of paw prints in the snow* **Pads off, following it's tracks* **Running on all 4s following the paw print tracks* *11:56Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*My ears perk, picking up the sound of the muffled crunching of snow under running feet, and I turn my head to look back towards the sound.* **I stop walking, tail swishing casually as I wait.* *12:14Anakin Jared*Still following tracks rapidly, catching up* *12:15Asmodeous Paradoxicus Z*I growl softly, before continuing to walk. But then I claw up a tree and stay there, concealing myself in a densely packed pine tree.*